In this Internet era, many things are becoming more convenient. Users only need to operate on terminal devices to process needed services. However, because some services need a relatively high security level, it is necessary to carefully check the authenticity, completeness, and compliance of the information and certificates provided by the users to alleviate the problem of being taken advantage of by criminals. Therefore, some related services need to be processed offline by using a particular service processing system.
At present, user identities are usually verified by comparing the users' faces with the photos on the users' certificates. It can prevent certificate forgery and duplication to some extent, but cannot satisfy the requirement of processing the related services online. Therefore, a more reliable solution is needed.